Chase and Lucas Sitting in a Tree
by LucasDark
Summary: Chase meets a guy end they fall in love together. This is chase and an OC. terrible summary i'm just starting out. This is gay, yaoi, two males.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chase and Lucas Sitting in Tree**_

He wrapped his hands around his 6 and a half inches and thought about all the stories he read about how other guys would have massive ones, but in reality around five inches was average. He ut It back in his pants because Leo was knocking on the door. He was in the bathroom getting ready for school and since he was always the first to wake up, besides Mr. Davenport who was always up ready to work on some new invention so he'd be able to brag about, he was up alone this morning and as the teenage boy he is he had awoken with some major morning wood he had snuck upstairs in the bathroom so he could have some alone time.

He must have lost track of time because now Leo was now banging on the door. "Come on did you fall in?" he yelled through the door "I would like to brush my teeth so my breath doesn't kill anybody!" he said sarcastically. Chase rolled his eyes while stuffing his still hard dick in his pant and placing it so it was tucked under his waistband. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"It's about time." bree stated sitting at the counter across the room. "Yeah, I thought you flushed yourself down the toilet because your so tiny." Adam chucked on the couch watching cartoons. "Well, I woke up with a stomach ache. Tasha's food last night didn't exactly get along with my stomach." Chased said uncomfortably because for one he was trying to make up a lie on the spot and two it was true. Last night Tasha tried a new asian dish that didn't sit to well in his stomach. He could have sworn one of the fish she had placed on the table blink at him, and fish don't even have eyelids! He was last in his capsule last night because he was in the bathroom. He was surprised that Adam didn't have any problems. Well that's not really a surprise. Adam has a stomach of steel and will eat anything. He should have done like Bree and not have eaten it, but Bree had better options she could run anywhere at top speeds and eat whatever she wanted in minutes. All Chase had was super smarts which he used to analyze the food and whether he liked it or not still ate the food that Tasha had made for the family. He did this often so to not upset the woman's feelings but he won't say he hates her cooking it's just when she decides to try something "new." But for now he's sticking with this story.

"You shouldn't be watching tv before school your brain is already mush enough." Chase said bitterly to Adam. "Well I'm glad I'm not a boring nerd like you Chase" Adam stood up and began to mock Chase "Ohhh look at me I'm Chase I like chess club, I'm lactose intolerant, I like to study stuff no one cares about" Adam did this in an annoying voice while poking Chase. "I don't sound like that!" Chase argued smacking away Adam's poking finger. "And I can't help that I'm allergic to dairy products!"

"Wow you really are a nerd" Adam laughed walking back to the couch.

"Well at least my head isn't filled with hot air!" now mocking Adam in a deep voice. "Look at me I'm Adam all I know how to do is break stuff and pick stuff up." He walked over to the couch with a held in breath and a puffed out chest. He squatted and tried to lift the couch. As he tried to lift he let out his held in breath and let go of the couch. He looked over at Bree who was shaming him with her eyes. He looked back at the couch and tried again. "Hey look I'm Adam" he said in a strained voice while trying to lift the couch. "Well you get my point." he said giving up.

"Well I've had enough of this sadness I'm going to school." Bree said with a little sassiness and began walking out the door.

"Nice try bud" Adam laughed and patting Chase's shoulder and following out after Bree.

"Ugh" Chase grunted grabbing his backpack on his way out the door.

At least that madness got rid of that boner he thought shutting the door...

….

….

"Guys?" Leo peaked around the corner. "Ugh they left without me" he whined and ran to the door stopping to look in a mirror to wink at himself "Have a nice day handsome" he winked again and then ran out the door shouting "Hey guys Wait for me!"

_**This is my very first fanfic I hoped you all thought it was at least decent I do enjoy writing and I love Chase. If I get at least one review I'd be happy xD hopefully this story picks up a few readers so I'm encouraged to write me but yeah I like to write so I'll post a few more chapters a lot more spiceyer than this so yeah, thanks guysxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chase and Lucas Sitting in a tree**_

**chapter 2**

It was a basic day for Chase at Mission Creek high school. Principle Perry was terrorizing the students as always and the classes were all somewhat boring since he practically new everything because of his bionics. He blew through the assignments and was left with his thoughts.

What was really on his mind was how single he was. Every time he would go to switch classes he would always see a few annoying couples in the halls either making out or being dangerously close. even though he thought it was annoying and gross he always wished that he too could have someone to be close and intimate with.

he never really had problems with his sexuality and he settled for at least being bisexual. He had few crushes on a few girls but since they never worked out sort of gave up. He discovered his interest in guy when he was training with Adam and Bree and after the training session Adams dick print was showing through his jumpsuit and he really couldn't stop staring at it until he realized that he was his brother and was thinking like a madman. But there was another incident where he had a very vivid dream about Marcus and couldn't look him in the eye for a few days. He also thought about the dream when he went to the bathroom to "relieve some stress." It's not like he had much to think about he was still a virgin and hadn't even had his first kiss yet! Well a real first kiss. Where you get lost in the other person and the outside world turns to mush and stardust. It was in these thoughts that kept is attention and that kept him from hearing leo calling him.

"Chase!" Leo said in Chases ear also giving him quick smack to the back of head.

"Oww! Leo what was that for?" Chased questioned him while rubbing the back of his head.

"I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes, it's lunch and starving to death isn't the way I want to go out." Leo spoke this adding extra emphasis on starving.

"Well I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind." Chase said sounding a little depressed.

"Well stop thinkin' and get to eatin' because once again I'm starving!"

"Alright, let's go" Chase said slightly insulted by the fact that Leo didn't even ask what the problem was.

They stood in line waiting to get lunch which looked actually pretty decent today. It was spaghetti and meatballs which was one of Chase's favorites. He grabbed his tray and stood in line until it was his turn to get the spaghetti placed on his tray by one of the lunch ladies who looked like she hated everyone in the lunchroom. "Thanks" Chase smiled to the woman. In return she just scowled at him until he walked off. "Well that was a pleasant experience." he thought to himself.

He made his way over to the lunch table where Bree and Adam were sitting where he could see Adam laughing, no doubt doing something ridiculous, and Bree obviously ignoring him and staring at Owen.

Leo was right behind Chase when he made a b-line to where Janelle was sitting.

"Looks like it's just you and me today Leo" Chased breathed. "Leo?" When there was no reply he turned around to see Leo across the room gawking at Janelle and holding her hand. "Awesome" he said to himself. He took a seat next to Bree and once again started to get lost in his thoughts. He was twirling his spaghetti with his fork when Adam called his name. This snapped him awake a lot faster than when Leo had tried earlier because Adam's voice was a lot deeper than Leo's and could be heard over all the noise.

"Chase!" Adam called.

"What" Chase slightly snapped. Not because he was already annoyed, but because he was already gone with his thought and his deep voice brought him back

"Do you want to see something cool?" Adam asked with a smile on his face.

"Not really?" He said this in more of a questionable way, because he wasn't sure what the other bioinic teen was going to do and when he usually did something "cool" it was usually something disgusting or ended up going terribly wrong.

"Well watch anyway it's something I saw on that clown show." Adam smiled wider preparing for his act.

"Don't tell me you're talking about _Clowns of Mad Chaos_!" Chase spoke worriedly.

"Yep that's the one!" Adam said in a little grunt picking up his tray that still had all of his food on.

"Adam I don't think this is a good id-" before chase could finish Adam had place the plastic tray on his finger and used his other finger to give it a whirl. In an instant the tray went flying across the cafeteria and ended up hitting a dark haired boy in the head. The food on the tray had landed on top of his head and flipped over earning the boy meatball covered jeans. His hands went to his head which was covered in noodles and he stood up. he flicked his wrist trying to get the sauce off his arms. The cafeteria went quiet and he turned around. Trying to find out who did it the lunchroom erupted into l laughter. The boy now looking embarrassed now looked all around to see everyone laughing. Adam and Chase were in shock while even Bree who had stopped looking at Owen gave a little chucked, but stopped when she saw the look on her brothers faces and realized that somehow that they were what caused the problem. From where they were sitting Chase could hear over the laughter and heard the boys heart rate and breathing begin to pick up and new that the boy was going to cry.

The boy was stunned and couldn't move. He was going to embarrass himself even more by crying! Since Chase felt like this was his doing because he couldn't stop his brother he stood up and made his way over to the boy.

"Come on" Chase calmly told the boy but the boy stood firm he it was like he was frozen. Chase saw that his eyes were beginning to water so he firmly grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the cafeteria and took him to the restroom.

In the restroom the boy wiped his eyes. "Thank you" he said in a shakey voice.

Chase went to grab some paper towels and handed them to the boy.

"I'm so sorry my brother did this to you sometimes he can be a real clown, he really did mean to do this." Chase began to explain all while the boy removed noodles and sauce from his hair.

"It's okay" the boy actually smiled. "It's just that I don't really enjoy being the center of attention and when your in pain from a plastic tray and being laughed at it kind of hard not to cry haha" he laughed.

Chase found this astonishing the guy was just being laughed at and almost cried in front of a crowd of people and still found it okay to smile and even laugh at it. He continued to try and remove the food while chase watched. Chased checked him out. He was about the same height as Chase, but slightly shorter. He either had black or dark brown hair, he couldn't tell and his eyes. They were a deep gray. Just his eyes were enough to give chase that funny feeling in his stomach whenever he started to develop a crush on someone. When the boy looked up and smiled at Chase it made him speak without really trying to.

"I'm chase by the way. I haven't really ever seen you around before I'm in chess club and Adam and Bree are my siblings" Chase was going to go on with the list but he was stopped when the boy began to say something.

"That's cool" the boy said with a smile that made it seem like the boy was truly interested. Chase couldn't tell because the smile had seemed so genuine. "I really would love to talk to you more, but I need some new clothes because this isn't going to work for me." He laughed.

"Well wait right here I'll be right back." Chase told the boy.

Chase left the bathroom and came back in under a minute. "Here I got you some clothes." you could tell Chase was running. "Their my gym clothes I haven't had gym yet so you should be fine."

"Thanks." the boy smiled once again and stood there for a while until Chase got the message.

"OH, you want me to leave got it. Okay I'll see you later okay?" Chase wanted to make sure he said that last part.

And on Chase's way out the restroom the boy called peaking out of the stall "By the way my name is Lucas."

_**S**_**orry this one is so long I just wanted to set up the story so it's easier on me I also wanted to pick up the story so it goes a little faster hopefully I'm doing okay. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be but please review and maybe possibly give me a few Ideas thanks guys!xxx**


End file.
